


Sonic Chronicles: Battle For Freedom

by the_red_one1223



Series: Sonic Chronicles [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, i may not have realized when this game was released in the video game timeline, ignoring the continuity of the series, sonic chronicles sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_red_one1223/pseuds/the_red_one1223
Summary: Sonic and the team just returned from their adventure in the Twilight Cage only to find that Eggman took over! Taking off from where the original game ended, join our heroes as they gain new allies and possibly some new enemies! But is it as simple as it all appears?
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Sonic Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020244
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sonic Chronicles: Battle For Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> So while I'm bad at chapter titles, I am going to be labeling which character we'll be focusing on so if you're wondering why there might be some chapters labeled the same. Like for this chapter it's Sonic, then the next chapter is another character, etc, etc. It's also the first time I have a set amount of chapters, but it may fluxuate because the last few is...yeah I'm having some issues on how to end it, BUT I am confident that it's this amount at least

Sonic the Hedgehog, hero not only to Earth but to several alien races due to his recent adventure into a dimension called the Twilight Cage. He made a new friend in the form of Shade the Echidna; they got the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds back from the Nocturnus Clan and now everyone was on their way home. He should be celebrating, relaxing at the very least! So why was he feeling so uneasy? Even Tails was looking uneasy as he piloted the ship through the wormhole; then again, he was trying to not crash land like when they went through the first time, but he knew his little bro could do it!

His heart dropped as the first sight of home that he and his friends saw was that Metropolis was up and running again. There was no way, they were only gone for a few hours, a few days at most! How did Eggman build all of this up?! It was in ruins last time they saw the city!

_ “Welcome back team. You’ve been gone a long time...” _ Eggman’s voice crackled as his face appeared on the screen. Sonic snarled as he could practically hear the mad scientist ooze with twisted delight in his voice; can’t any of them catch a freaking  _ break _ ?!  _ “Might have been better if you hadn’t returned.  _ **_But I was hoping you would.”_ **

And that’s when they felt the first blast from one of the many anti-aircraft missiles, everyone staggering to get their balance. “Tails!” he shouted as the fox snapped out of whatever he was in before grabbing the controls. This wasn’t good; they were too high up and there wasn’t a weapon attached to this ship to fight back. “Tails, I’d like some options before we’re blown up skyhigh!!” he shouted again as they got hit with another blast.

Tails grimaced before looking at a large green button that was on the dash panel. “If there’s one thing I’m glad I installed, it’s this!” he announced, slamming his fist onto the button. Ten tubes surrounded the group including the fox. “I hate to lose this ship, but get ready to be ejected, team! We’re taking the escape pods!”

“When did you install escape pods?!” Amy asked, startled by the sudden appearance of the device. Sonic peered out of the small window to see that almost everyone else was equally startled by the escape pods.

The red echidna was less than pleased as he was trying to bust out of his containment. “Hey! The Emeralds!” he shouted, the speedster looking around. Oh right, the Emeralds! They could use that to try and stop Eggman.

Or at least that would be the plan if Sonic hadn’t used them to fight Ix in the last hour and drained them of their power. And of course the moment the gang has looked at the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald, the escape pods had ejected from the space ship, the speedster peering up to watch as their ride was engulfed in flames as it made its destructive descent to earth. He squinted, but he could’ve sworn he saw something else fall out of the ship as well. The Emeralds...?

The pod shook as there were two more explosions from outside that rocked the container. “Whoa!” he cried out, struggling to get his footing before the third one caused him to hit the back of his head against the hard metal surface behind him, sending his world into darkness.

\--

He groaned as a bright light came over his closed eyes, reaching a hand up to block the light. “What-?” he muttered.

A red figure came into view, the hedgehog blinking as his vision cleared to see that it was Knuckles offering a hand. “Sonic, you alright?” he asked, Sonic accepting the help up to his feet. “Tails and I just found your pod; we weren’t sure who was inside it though.”

“Besides getting knocked out after that bumpy ride, I’ll live,” Sonic replied. He took a look around, noticing that it was a bit of a dense forest, wondering if they weren’t somewhere by Blue Ridge. Well, ‘a bit dense’ was an understatement as the hedgehog was noticing some fallen pine trees a few yards away. Guess Knuckles had to unleash his frustrations somehow... But Blue Ridge was covered in snow last time they were there. Where were they then? He shook his head, needing to focus on what’s going on right now. “You and Tails doin’ good?” he asked.

Knuckles sighed and shook his head. “Physically yes, but emotionally...look, we just got the Emeralds back and now they’re gonna end up back in Eggman’s hands! Just all that time and effort wasted!!” he groaned. He sighed as he pulled out a couple of small green shards from the cuffs of his gloves. “At least he won’t be able to get to the Master Emerald easily…just wish it didn’t shatter in the crash.” Sonic sympathetically patted his shoulder, knowing how annoying finding the Chaos Emeralds can be, figuring it was equally annoying to try and find smaller pieces of the Master Emerald. Knuckles hid the shard back where he had it, then he cupped his hands and called over to Tails, “hey! I got Sonic out of that pod!”

The fox looked up from his spot on the ground, his ears going up before fluctuating between drooping and staying up. “Oh, uh, great! Awesome!” he stated before going back to whatever he was looking at before, making some scratches on the ground with a stick.

Sonic looked confused as he looked towards Knuckles, hoping the echidna could explain Tails’ dismal attitude. It wasn’t just because of the ‘warm reception’ they received, right? The echidna sighed and explained, “Tails has been trying to figure out where we landed. Both the others and where we even are. This has to be close to Metropolis but it seems...bigger.”

“We were also a few thousand feet in the air trying not to die via crashing; of course it would look bigger from a distance,” Sonic retorted, Knuckles rolling his eyes at that.

“You know what I meant, Sonic...we all know that Metropolis was practically destroyed when we left; how did it get rebuilt that fast while we were gone??”

The hedgehog frowned at that because...yeah, there was no way that Eggman got this all up and running after a few days. Not unless he had a second base the size of a city, but what happened?

His thoughts were interrupted as Tails stumbled back into him as some nearby bushes rustled. How original. The trio got ready for a fight when a cerulean German Shepard in a black and grey jumpsuit with red stars on the tips of his shoes came stumbling out of said bushes. At least….Sonic thought it was a German Shepard? It was definitely a canine with pointy ears who was struggling to keep his balance after that stunning entrance.

“...ya good there?” Sonic asked as the kid got up to his feet and dusted off his legs. He seemed...relatively harmless. No weapons or robots at his disposal at least. “Also, who are you? Like, you work for Eggman or just...a random hobo?”

“Sonic!” Tails scolded, the hedgehog wincing. Yeah, his lil buddy was right, that was uncalled for.

Before he could apologize, the canine gestured to himself with a thumb. “The name’s Dexter and I’m here to get you to the rebellion!”

The trio glanced at each other before looking back at Dexter, Tails clapping his hands together. “Ok, uh, one, rebellion? Two, Dexter? As in...Amy’s...boyfriend, Dexter?”

The canine’s tail started wagging as he was practically gushing, “you’re Amy’s friends! Isn’t she pretty and funny and cute and she’s totally my real girlfriend and I can’t believe we’re dating! How is she, is she alright??”

Tails and Knuckles looked over at each other, confused by this...weird turn of events as Sonic just strolled on over to the kid. “Wait, Sonic-”

“We got separated in the blast overhead, but, uh, what’s this rebellion you were talking about?” the hedgehog asked, slinging an arm around Dexter’s shoulder.

“Oh my gosh, Sonic the Hedgehog is touching me-OH RIGHT, uh, rebellion! Uh, my orders from my boss were ‘hey those guys got hit by Eggman, let’s get them on our side before Eggman does or kills them or whatever.” He got out a compass from one of his pockets and checked it. “My partner went to check out some other pods that way!” he explained, pointing west. “Honestly seeing you guys is like...the best news we had in a long time.”

Sonic glanced back at the others before shrugging. “Sounds legit to me; Dex, lead the way!” he said, the canine giving a salute.

“Yes sir!”

“Wait, Sonic, are you sure this is a good idea??” Tails asked, hesitantly starting to follow the gang. “What if this is a trap?” he quietly added.

“It might be, but what other options do we have? Wait for Eggman to capture us and monologue us to death?” he teased.

Knuckles gave a weak shrug. “We might be able to figure out what’s even going on,” he suggested, Tails’ ears going low as he trudged after them.

“Yeah...doesn’t mean I have to like it though…”


End file.
